


You Begin In A Garden With An Apple

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [627]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Pure Crack, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: This was just a pure crack drabble that I made years ago. I am glad to unearth it.





	You Begin In A Garden With An Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on Feb 3rd, 2015

Adam had been walking around when an apple suddenly was chucked out at him.

“The fuck!” He shouted, dodging the apple and seeing it roll on the ground. “What the hell?” He muttered, going over to it, and picking it up, looking around and trying to figure out where the fuck it came from.

Suddenly another apple was being chucked at his head, and Adam shouted again, barely managing to avoid the next one.

“Who’s doing this? Come on out!” He demanded, looking around the lush and full garden that he was standing in.

A woman with a white dress emerged from trees, dropping to the ground and Adam froze, eyes glued to her.

“Who are you?” Adam asked, hand tightening around the apple in case he had to throw it and run.

“My name is Eve.” the woman said, walking over to Adam. The closer that she got, the more Adam noticed how beautiful she was.

“Eve? Well…I’m-I’m Adam.” Adam said, finally letting the apple drop to the ground. Eve stopped a few feet away from Adam, and Adam gave a soft gulp, eyes still on the woman.

“Adam? That’s a bit ironic, isn’t it?” Eve asked, a small smirk on her face.

“Ironic? Why would it be ironic?” Adam asked.

“Well, supposedly, the first two people on Earth were Adam…and Eve.” Even said, pearly white teeth flashing behind her smile.

“Right.” Adam said, looking around at the garden before looking back to Eve. “Didn’t they get kicked out for eating the forbidden fruit or whatever?”

“They did." Eve nodded. "You know, some people say it looked like an apple.” She commented.

“Huh…” Adam said, looking at the apples that Eve had tossed at him.

Eve closed the distance between the two of them the moment that Adam looked away, causing Adam to jump when he looked back and seeing Eve standing inches away from him.

“Nervous?” Eve asked, the smirk still on her face.

“A random woman throws apples at me, leaps down from a tree, proceeds to compare the two of us with people from the bible, and is only a few inches away from me. And you're asking if I'm _nervous?_ ”

Eve shrugged, and smiled, and looked at Adam.

“Well?” She asked, waiting for Adam's answer.

“Of course, I’m nervous.” Adam said. “But...I’m also strangely intrigued by you.”

“Good." Eve chuckled. "How about we go find our own little tree with some forbidden fruit and sin some?”

Adam flushed, partly from the horrible pick up line, and partly from the fact that this was actually happening.

“Sure.” Adam said, nodding. Eve took Adam’s hand, and turned, walking off and past the trees she had been resting in.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts, sorry!


End file.
